Gamer King
by LLx11v2
Summary: A new game has become popular across Royal Woods, and a mysterious player who goes by White Blaze has become a well known terror.
1. Chapter 1

**Gamer King**

 _In the world of a video game that has gone viral across royal woods._

A group of three players were taking over a base. They were all dressed up like overly stereotyped gang members wearing bandannas and skull patterns on clothes and crap, and all 3 were using skins that made them look like their skin was metal.

You just knew these players were guys who thought they were the big cheese. They had taken down the players who owned the base, and were ready to rob it, when suddenly another player came up from behind them.

This mystery player had a skin that made him look like he was made of white fire. He was wearing armor that not many players have seen before, and those who have seen it _fear_ it.

The mystery player threw, yes, _threw,_ a rocket at them, causing a blue explosion that sent the three flying across the field. The only reason they even survived was because they were wearing One Hit Kill Guards, an accessory that a player could wear, and the name is self explanatory. The three players recovered from being stunned, and the leader then commanded his comrades.

 _Squad Chat_

 _Gearloader: Shoot this fool!_

The two followed their leader's order and shot their crossbows at the mystery player, only for the arrows to bounce off of a barrier that appeared around him. The mystery player was wearing a Magic Barrier accessory.

The mystery player then pulled out a black sword that had purple lightning bolts all over its blade. He then swung the sword at the three players, releasing a devastating electrical attack that hit all three of them.

 _Chat_

 _White Blaze zapped Gearloader.  
White Blaze zapped Steel Gear.  
White Blaze zapped Steamroller.  
_

The mystery player, known as White Blaze, walked up to where the three were standing and took any valuable loot that dropped. After he was done, dragon wings sprouted from his back, and he took off.

* * *

Lincoln's friends were watching the replay online, since it was posted. Lincoln walked up. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Rusty then spoke. "Everyone has been watching the latest replays of K.T.B., and that one player who keeps kicking everyone's butts was on there again."

Lincoln was pointing at them. "You mean White Blaze?"

"Yeah, White Blaze." Rusty said.

Lincoln just chuckled. "Well, must be a shame you don't know who it is guys."

Liam then butted in. "Hold your horses there, we haven't forgotten that we've never seen you play."

Lincoln shook his head. "You really think somebody like me could be White Blaze?"

"That's what is so scary about it. Everyone could think the player behind White Blaze is some awesome popular dude, and it turns out he's the last person you'd ever expect." Rusty said.

Lincoln then smirked. "Well, if you all would like to try and test your theory, I'll gladly invite you to my battlegrounds."

Rusty got up and started walking off. "I'd rather not risk any loot I have right now."

After a long day of school, Lincoln went home. He went up to his room, and after doing the work he was assigned, he got on his computer. Lincoln went to the official website of the game, and pulled up a playlist called "White Blaze's Greatest Hits" that was made by a player.

* * *

A bunch of players were sitting by a campfire, their skins were various forms of beastman monsters, such as werewolves and stuff. Campfires gave any players sitting by them slight regeneration, and also helped cook food. They heard noises coming from the bushes and readied their weapons. Soon, White Blaze jumps in, holding a weapon called the No Recoil Cannon, which was a laser gun. White Blaze shot one laser blast at each player, taking all of them down within a couple seconds.

Soon chat was flooded with messages that were all _(Player) was shot by White Blaze_. White Blaze then sat down on one of the now empty benches, and began eating the food that was cooking.

 _Next Clip_

A player who had a giant war hammer, and had a regular human skin, was tearing down everything. He was also tearing down any opposing players, and then White Blaze landed near him. The player tried to attack White Blaze, but White Blaze did a flip over him, and stabbed him in the back, followed by several slashes from his black sword.

 _Chat_

 _Skull Crusher was slain by White Blaze._

 _Next Clip  
_

White Blaze was walking along, before being attacked by a player in flaming armor, who had a skin that looked human, with blood red skin. White Blaze kicked the player away, before casting some kind of spell. Suddenly a huge amount of lava shot up and killed the player in one hit.

 _Chat_

 _xX_Flame_Warrior_Xx experienced an eruption._

* * *

Lincoln just leaned back in his chair. He then noticed that his profile on the website had a notification on it. Lincoln eventually ended up on the main page of the website after looking at the notification.

On the main page was a list of the Verified Elites. Each one had their username displayed in the list, and as a special sign of verification, their usernames were written in special animated text, both in the actual game, and on the website. Lincoln proceeded to look down the list.

There was Shamrock Jackie, who's username was in green glowing letters that occasionally sparkled.

Next was Masked Slasher, who's username was written in a blood font, and it dripped.

Then there was Smokey Reaper, who's username was in white letters, black smoke constantly coming off of it.

After some more searching, Lincoln found what he was told. There, on the list of Verified Elites, was White Blaze, who's username was in flames, white fire to be exact.

Everybody knew about the Elites, they were all players who were very strong like White Blaze. They are said to each guard their own section of the game, and entering their territory was basically signing your death warrant.

Lincoln looked at his screen. "Well, can't wait to see how the next tournament plays out after this." Lincoln said. He looked at the comments on the announcement and saw just about what he expected. All the comments were a mixture of things such as...

 _Doesn't surprise me they added him._

 _About time he joined em._

 _They let that terror into the elites?_

 _I know he's strong, but I didn't think they'd let somebody with his kind of play style into the elites._

"This tournament is gonna be a good one." Lincoln said.

 **A/N: Just a fun little thing I wrote. I may continue it. See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Responses**

I'm certainly curious about the true identities of the other elites (Shamrock Jackie, Masked Slasher & Smokey Reaper).  
 **Well, my apologies, but as of the moment, I don't plan to go into that.**

Lincoln is too op, pls nerf. Jokes aside this is pretty good, I like how Lincoln is so good at the game and is cocky about it. Wonder if anyone is gonna find out.  
 **I appreciate the joke, it was pretty funny. Anyway, nobody knows as of the moment, and I don't even know if that'll change.**

Plot twist. White Blaze is actually Rusty Spokes.  
 **Nice try, but afraid not.**

Entertaining. I'll read the next chapter if you ever continue this.  
 **Well, here you go then.**

* * *

 **Elite Junction  
**

Now, Elite Junction is a monthly game, and what the so called "tournament" is. The rules are simple. All the Verified Elites are invited into one super decked out base, and all the other players form a giant riot to invade the base, and try and take down the elites. Now, there was not an excessive amount of elite members, but there were certainly more than anyone would like.

You'd expect that the very numerous amounts of players going against the team of elites would be fairly even in the strength to numbers ratio, but almost every single time it's a complete slaughter. The elites win every time by a landslide. And since they now have the infamous White Blaze on their side, it will be even worse for the invaders.

And one thing is for certain, had White Blaze not become an elite, that means he would be an invader, and he actually could stand a chance against this challenge. But the chance to take down many players who would want revenge on him felt much better.

The invasion has begun, and the invaders were most certainly not doing well. Most invaders had the idea to attack the crystal reactor first. Bad idea, as the top members of the elite squad where there to guard it. These members included...

Shamrock Jackie, a ninja girl with green hair who duel wielded green beam swords. She is the fastest player you will ever see.

No Hax, an albino looking guy who wore black and green armor, and special gloves that had metal claws that were blood red like his eyes.

Masked Slasher, a player who was so tanky, the term tanky wasn't enough to describe it. Most people will think his slow speed makes him a pushover, but he packs his special Nihilist Saber and a pretty strong punch.

And of course, White Blaze was there too. Unlike any other players, he used body parts from dead boss enemies to craft his things, and that's the secret to his power. Not to mention that all of his items were given extra perks thanks to the blessings he put on them. There was a mechanic where you could add perks to an item using Blessing Circles. Blessing Circles were things you would find at the end of dungeons across the game.

White Blaze is a menace, and he shows no mercy. Funny to think the player behind him was one of the nicest people you'd ever know.

The crystal reactor they were guarding was surrounded by invaders. Shamrock Jackie then stepped up. She preformed a supped up spin attack into the crowd, and then after several slashes, many players around her fell dead, and poofed away.

No Hax was also slicing up several players with his clawed gloves. It was hard to believe the guy's username was truthful, but it was in fact very true, no hacks, whatsoever.

And like I said before, many tried to attack Masked Slasher, only for their attacks to do literally nothing, and then get completely destroyed by a single slice of the Nihilist Saber.

These players were called the Elites for a reason, and no player can stand for that more than White Blaze. He's so infamous, that most players actually try avoiding him, but there were those who wanted revenge.

Like Gearloader's gang. Gearloader himself rushed in with his sword, but once his sword clashed with White Blaze's black sword, it started going downhill fast. White Blaze actually sucker punched him with his other hand, which had a spiked brass knuckle for damage, and then a swing of the sword brought Gearloader down again. White Blaze then summoned a fireball, and used his black sword to split it in half, and send it at Gearloader's two buddies.

There was also the several players that got destroyed in White Blaze's Greatest Hits. They all got put down pretty fast too. The beastman team were taken out by an eruption spell, and Skull Crusher and xX_Flame_Warrior_Xx had their heads shot off by the No Recoil Canon. After that was done, White Blaze released a storm of rockets that all came down on the crowd of invaders, causing a massive dent in the enemy forces.

The one last player standing from the explosion was choked by a cloud of smoke by Smokey Reaper. A reaper girl who mastered smoke magic, scythe battle, and unnecessarily brutal firepower.

Most of the elites playing in this event were fathered at a convention because they were adults and could afford the travel and crap. However, in cases where the player is a kid like Lincoln, or the player is just simply not willing to pay the travel, they can still play right from the comfort of home. Lincoln was set up with a laptop on the couch, and had the convention's live show on the TV so he could hear the announcers.

 _"There's 15 minutes left in the game, and the elites are ahead by a margin. It would take some strong players to bring the game back from this."_

Lincoln then thought back to becoming such a powerful player. It all started with the fact he was one of the very first to buy it.

* * *

 _Flashback_

White Blaze was not an OP character at this point. In fact, his journey has just started. He went exploring several places, gained some loot, and fought some monsters. Eventually he took down his first boss battle, the Robo-Samurai. White Blaze took the loot off of the Robo-Samurai, and did what no player had thought of. He cut off the black blade that was attached to the robot's arm.

Using the severed blade, and strong metals, he formed his the ultimate Black Sword. But he wasn't done yet. After taking the Robo-Samurai's power core, he went to find a Blessing Circle at the end of a dungeon. By offering his sword and the power core of the robot, his Black Sword was given it's purple electricity, and was powered up into the beast it was today.

But his reign of terror was nowhere close to being done. He roamed the world, killing robot soldiers. He went to the floating islands, and that was the day all the dragons were killed. He even dove into Hell, and conquered the beasts within it, including the infamous, and very difficult, Slime Devils. From giant bees and robots, to lava lords and nightmare fish, everything was slain by him.

* * *

Back to reality, the Elite Junction game was left with 30 seconds, and no chance for the invaders to come back from the domination. Even the stronger players who could fight back a little were eventually sweeped off.

 _"And that's game! The Elites win again. All invaders who participated will be awarded loot for their participation in today's event. As for our elites that were here in person, you may go backstage. For those elites who were not here in person, you will also be awarded with some loot to restock anything you may have used up in today's event."_

Lincoln closed his laptop, put it to the side, and stood up while pumping his fist. "Yes! This game is the best."

 **A/N: Okay, so that's basically all there is to show here. I will occasionally update the story with some gamemodes like this one, or maybe actually go through White Blaze's adventures. I really don't know, see ya.**


End file.
